Slang
Here is a list of the slang used in the Near-Earth Sector. It does not include words commonly found in the English language. List of Slang *Angel: Informal term referring to a resident of New Angeles; also used as an insult to inhabitants of Earth, especially the urban regions *Bahlunn: An insult; comes from an old Atlantean word meaning 'dung' *Banza: An interjection to show disapproval or anger; from vulgar Atlantean *Bienvenue: Welcome home, from the French term meaning 'welcome' *Bigboat: A term for military vessels which are the size of a battlecruiser or larger *Coll: Colonist; shortened from 'colonist' and related words and used as an insult by Earthers *Dead Man: A compliment for bravery or heroism used in criminal circles and the Velconi military; comes from General Dahak's Dead Men *Dheba: A term for rebels, originating from a Semitic root for war; plural is dheban *(Give/take a) dose: Generally refers to the use of illegal drugs but can be utilized by medical personnel as well *Dost: A close/best friend, originating from a Hindi word *Drifter: A derelict ship that has maintained its velocity due to the effects of inertia *Eesh: Food, from a North African term 'to eat'; popular amongst Irini service members *Ejad: A group of people; developed from an Arabic term for union or alliance *Fireproof: Indestructible; a compliment given to vehicles and starships *Grranga: A Kynzghai pirate word to express utter loyalty; to call someone a grranga is to say they are a blind follower or 100% loyal, to say grranga is to express approval or total agreement *Gui: Can be used as a compliment or a disapproval; comes from the Chinese word meaning 'expensive' *Kasst: Coward; comes from a Kynzghai word *Kohna le: A highly insulting expletive in the Avacab language *Leaf: Refers to the miatai plant, often in the context of illegal drugs *Leafhead: Originally referring solely to miatai addicts, it is also used for addicts of any drug *Ling: Lover; corrupted version of the English 'darling' *Lizard: A derogatory term referring to Kynzghai *Magun: An insult; comes from an old Atlantean word meaning 'to crush one's throat' *(Have a) merta: To face a challenging situation, as merta comes from a Hindi word for literal death *Manae: A term of endearment from B'liche; similar to the English use of 'baby' or 'honey' *Racha: A wealthy person or member of the upper class; corruption of a Hindi word for king *Ratza: Equivalent to girl or chick, from Italian ragazza *Ratzo: Equivalent to guy or dude, from Italian ragazzo *Ruhs: An Atlantean expletive, meaning something along the lines of (but more dramatic than) 'gruesome death' *Smoke: Poisonous or toxic gas, mostly used in an industrial/military setting (this saw extensive use in conflicts with the Rovoen due to their use of Death Sprays and Death Canisters) *Shazoem: Lowlife; comes from an old Atlantean word referring to people of low class *Shrraak: A Kynzghai insult that roughly means 'crazy person' *Tinhead: A marine (referring to some service helmets) *Vaarrs: A Kynzghai insult that roughly translates to 'fool' *Vigo: Friend; corrupted version of the Spanish 'amigo' *Zoto: A derogatory term meaning alien; coined by Earthers and based off a Rixin insult Clarifications *The English word 'love' is sometimes used as an informal way of addressing someone (that is not the actual lover of the speaker). 'Ling' is often used in the same fashion. *Due to the Kynzghai's poor reputation, they are often called 'lizard' and rarely, if ever, take offense to it *'Ruhs' is pronounced with a rolling r to distinguish it from the Atlantean word 'Ruus', and other similar words. The reason that expletives from old world languages are still used is because 'ruhs' is their Atlantean equivalent and some people find it difficult to pronounce the rolling r.